


Waltz

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dance before the fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

It was a dance. One continued from way before. Their spar that had never reached a satisfying conclusion. Here on the floor it was a continuation. Kakashi was not thinking beyond what he was doing. Among the other dancers his senses were focused on only his partner.

Their match was the next day. The tickets were sold. They had already made their peace yet as he held Naruto’s hand in his he could not think about a more satisfying moment.

From the moment Naruto had appeared in his world it had been hard not to keep an eye on him. His unique fighting style not locked to one thing but adapted and went on instinct most of the time had caught his attention. He had spotted Naruto’s potential.

But in a world as cruel as theirs he had not expected it to come to much. But Naruto had such an air around him that he had pulled others into him. Made them adore him and help him and now he was where he was.

Kakashi so badly wanted to touch more. Slide his hands down the length of Naruto’s sleeve or let his hands linger at the boy’s waist a bit more. The song was too tame for how he really felt for what he really wanted. He could go along with them of course. The people who only watched fights. Who liked the tricks and performances but never set foot in the ring.

They were nothing really. The only thing important was their money. Because it fuelled more events like this. Gave more opportunities and Kakashi could continue fighting. Improving and coming back when he needed to.

He was their charming devil. His face hidden to them all. All requests politely declined but if the boy before him asked… Kakashi would show him. In fact, if he lingered after the match. If he performed as Kakashi felt he would… He would do it.

He was so close to tasting. He could feel it. Both their bodies were tense. Naruto’s eyes were a dark blue and fully blown. This was really another continuation. Both of them moving easily among the others but paying them no real mind. Their real opponents were each other.

With their hands sliding across each other. All appropriate. Perfect for the dance but still leaving longing in Kakashi. The music was slow and he wished the lights were dimmer. Eyes were on them. Too many. But in the morning he could be as close as he liked. Even though he wished it could be different.

“What a scary expression.” Naruto whispered. “What are you thinking Kakashi?”

“You haven’t managed to figure out how to read an opponent’s face at this stage?” Kakashi asked as he yanked Naruto with enough force to send them deeper among the crowd. “Dear me this might be a problem, and I wasn’t hiding anything.”

“Jerk.” Naruto laughed.

“Brat.” Kakashi countered with a deep inhale of breath.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” Naruto said as he stepped in time with Kakashi. “Finally, I can challenge you.”

“It won’t be so easy.” Kakashi pointed out. “You’ve grown some.” He admitted.

“Yes, but besides this the most physical contact we had was that interesting spar a while back.” Naruto said as he looked over Kakashi’s shoulder. “Strange isn’t it?”

“Not really. Until these dances the most contact I had with my opponents were in the ring so unless you mean strange in a good way then I simply don’t understand.”

“Playing coy.” Naruto frowned. “Even when… we are friends now.”

“Oh?” Kakashi asked in amusement. “Why is that?”

“We’re friends.” Naruto said in a tone so serious Kakashi had to look at him properly. The next few steps were in silence as he looked over the boy.

“If you are as mature as you say you’ll understand why I decline the idea of a friendship.” Kakashi said slowly. His ear picked up the change in tune and he used to opportunity to grab Naruto close and swing him into a dip while keeping Naruto’s lower body pressed against him. “Don’t misunderstand.” He said softly as murmurs started around them.

“Don’t worry.” Naruto’s hands were hard grips on his shoulders as Kakashi brought him back up. “I’m well aware. But I still consider you a friend. You aren’t a stranger. You aren’t a bad person and I like talking to you.”

“You really are too precious.” Kakashi sighed. As always… Naruto’s shining innocence tended to tone things down. What was he going to do with this boy.

“Hey Kakashi.” Naruto asked as he took over the lead. “No matter how tomorrow ends… I want to fight you again.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Kakashi said softly. “But Naruto… you’ll have to earn it. It is true I’m…” He paused to glance over Naruto and he supressed a chuckle. “Interested in you. But I’m a busy man. You want my attention you have to make it worth my time.” He leaned forward as the final strands of the song reached his ears. “You have a long way to go if you want to keep me interested enough to chase you.” He whispered. He pulled back and laughed at the way Naruto’s eyes locked on him. With the people leaving the floor Kakashi slipped among them to leave as well. In the morning they would finish it. He could not wait.

 


End file.
